Irony
by Foxie
Summary: Is bailing the best way to deal with things, or does it lead to tragi-comic situations? AxY


I have a fairly good explanation to this, believe me. First of all, it was very late at night when I typed this. Secondly, I was listening to Finnish rock. That should explain a lot. And third there was no one home and I got wild and wrote the most lemon-y thing in the history of my FanFic-writer's career. Don't bite me please. ^^  
  
Warnings: bitty witty bad language, lemon-y stuff  
  
~*~  
  
A lightning seemed to crash the sky in to two and it lit the surroundings of the one red-headed assassin, who strode down the street, the collar of his jacket lifted up to keep the wind away and his hands tucked in his pockets, amethyst eyes fixed to the road ahead of him. The rain soaked his hair, his whole being, but did he care? There were no thoughts in his head that would have considered the moment, if there were any at all.  
  
The streets were drowning. It had been raining ever since he had left and it had been long ago. It felt like he had bee making his way forward on those streets for an era or even longer, but he knew he hadn't. His common sense told him, that he would have been long dead if he had. Why had he actually left? The true reason for his departure had faded in somewhere in the back of his mind into something indeterminate and therefore it couldn't be anything important.  
  
A part of his body that was still conscious felt cold. The other part simply didn't care. Some things were too bad to face from eye to eye; it was better to bail. Failures were not Aya's business. He didn't do such things. No way. He had, anyhow. It had been a slip, which could not be made better or explained in any way. It was better to take some distance from it all to have some time to think.  
  
If only he were able to think.  
  
The hell, he had asked for it. Both of them had, but neither of them had made that desire come true. Now, that it had been done, it felt like a really idiotic, childish and definitely absurd idea. Human mind was so easily deceived, that it was really bitchy trying to make mistakes undone afterwards.  
  
"Are you sure of this?" he had asked. The reply had been positive as the experience itself. Two bodies left in the hands of fate and passion and to deal with the consequences. The uneasy mood and the embarrassing blushing every time they met. It was a wonder that the others hadn't noticed.  
  
He would want to do it again if he was given a chance, there was no doubt of that, but the question was, could he? There were too many things to be dealt in his life already, that an undefined relationship with his oldest team-mate simply didn't fit in.  
  
Aya stopped. He raised his face towards the dark clouds to let the rain fall down to his face. It was refreshing.  
  
//"Are you sure of this?" Aya asked and gained nothing but a slight nod as an answer. He ran his hand through Yoji's hair and closed him in to a deep kiss, more passionate than the previous ones. Tongues were dancing, tangling with one-another, deepening the pleasure this simple contact brought.  
  
Aya pulled away, not willingly, but to settle his breath, and looked in to the emerald green eyes that carried the smile of their owner. He would have wanted to yelp for joy, to tell the world that for once, Ran Fujimiya wasn't suffering a loss, but the opposite. He was gaining something he had been lusting after for such a long time. He wrapped his arms around Yoji and traced his lips on the blonde's neck, licking gently. //  
  
Aya noticed he was smiling. Remembering the, oh, so desired moment had caused a slight tugging of his mouth and sent shivers down his spine. Not for cold, but for the pleasant memory and the fact that looking back to the moment brought him the same sensation he had when he had realized it was really going happen.  
  
The rain was only a drizzle anymore, but the sky was still gray. Aya pulled his face back to its usual neutral expression and decided to think reasonably. If he went back, he would have to face Yoji and the insecurity between them. But then again, if he didn't return, he would never know if there had been another chance.  
  
His feet ached. He didn't wonder that either for he knew he had been going for quite a while now and apparently gotten pretty far from where he had left, the Koneko no Sumu Ie.  
  
//They tumbled to the couch, kissing intensely and tearing each other's clothes off in haste. The kisses were many and everywhere. Their hands found every spot of the other one's body, not leaving anything untouched.  
  
Their breath and the sounds of pleasure were a cacophony falling over them as they moved together on top of the small couch. The satisfaction was crushing. //  
  
The ground felt nice and stable after hours of aimless wandering in the cold wind and hard rain. The stone wall behind Aya's back was a good support and he honestly hoped no one would see him sitting on the ground like this. Ungracefully.  
  
Aya observed that he had had something squeezed in his hand for the whole time he had had his hands in his pockets and that something had presumably suffered great damages. Aya took his hand out of the pocket and examined the box it held. A box of cigarettes? He didn't need them, so why the hell were they in his pocket? He inspected the other pocket as well and found a lighter. Had he started smoking without knowing it himself?  
  
The redhead shrugged. Probably there was a reasonable explanation to this as there was to all. Somebody had most likely mistaken his jacket to theirs. Maybe Yoji had. It was now time to sigh. The next expression on the line was a frown followed with a feeling of ultimate idiocy. He was wearing Yoji's jacket. Fuck, he thought, he would have to return it. He had driven himself to a dead-end and could only do one thing.  
  
Aya laughed.  
  
This was all so pathetic. An invincible, almost immortal assassin running away from an uneasy situation concerning his older team-mate and steamy sex, found himself wearing that particular older team-mate's jacket and unintentionally stealing his lighter and cigarettes. Life was so fucking funny, that if there were God, he was most likely laughing all the time. Never endingly, and so hard he could not sit on a high throne since if he would have, he would've fallen from it and then he'd have to stop laughing and the sickly amusing doings of human would have passed him by.  
  
"What is so hilarious?" a familiar voice asked. Aya didn't have to look up to recognize the one who had come to laugh at him.  
  
"This all," he replied. "Everything is so damn pathetic I can't help but to laugh."  
  
"Everything?" Yoji asked and sat down next to Aya.  
  
"Us, me and most of all your jacket."  
  
Yoji grinned. Aya didn't notice until now, that Yoji was wearing Aya's jacket, most likely because Aya had accidentally taken his.  
  
Yoji, too, had noticed the same thing. "We're cross-dressing," he grinned.  
  
"Indeed we are," the redhead agreed. He still wasn't able to control his laughter.  
  
"I followed you all the way." Yoji had turned serious and his comment was silent.  
  
"You did?" Aya swallowed his amusement for everything he had done in past twenty-four hours. Yoji's proclamation sounded so ridiculous he simply couldn't believe it. Still, Yoji nodded as a reply for Aya's question.  
  
"Pathetic," Aya snapped.  
  
"As are you," was the retort.  
  
Yes, hell with everything. Aya and Yoji switched their jackets, now feeling much more comfortable in them, and turned to walk back to Koneko.  
  
The farce was over.  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
Still, please, don't bite me . . . 


End file.
